Bajo la luz del crepúsculo
by Lubimaya
Summary: Edward es un escritor con ciertos tintes de lujuria;Rosalie está a punto de ordenarse como monja, jamás a conocido a sus verdaderos padres y a lo largo del tiempo aprendió que la familia no solo la conforma la sangre. En esta historia, estas dos almas sin rumbo fijo en la vida se encuentran y por primera vez aprenden lo que es amar. Aunque a veces amar signifique dejarlo marchar.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie meyer, lo único mío es la trama._

 **Bajo la luz del crepúsculo**

No recuerdo que fue lo que me atrajo primero de él, si su brillante sonrisa o su seductora mirada, pero recuerdo que quedé embelesada nada más verlo; con su refinado acento inglés y su poderosa y atrayente aura de poder, que le confería un aspecto de hombre de mundo. Su cara, sus ojos, su sonrisa; todo en él indicaba que había vivido suficiente pese a su todavía temprana edad.

Pero lo que si recuerdo con claridad, fue el día en que nos conocimos: 19-10-1990. Esa fecha está grabada a fuego en mi corazón; todavía recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…

.

.

.

19-10-1990 Forks, Washington

-¡Rosalie!, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?-me reprendió la madre superiora-¿No ves la hora que es? Ese hombre está apunto de venir y todavía hay que limpiar la cocina, ¿no querrás que se lleve una mala impresión de nosotras no?

-No, claro que no madre superiora,-le sonreí comprensiva-ahora mismo voy a ayudar a la hermana Gertrudis.

-Más te vale.-dijo la superiora con voz aguda, levantó su puntiaguda barbilla y salió de la habitación de la joven postulante a novicia..

Dejé la foto que observaba hasta hace un momento, en la superficie de la mesita de noche; era el retrato de mis padres. Ellos me dejaron en este convento cuando era tan solo una recién nacida, me dejaron enfrente de la puerta, junto con una foto y una carta dentro de la cesta donde yo reposaba; en la carta ponía que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para responsabilizarse de un hijo y que por eso de daban a las monjas, por que estaban seguros de que no habría nadie mejor que cuidara de su pequeña e indefensa criatura.

De eso ya hace 19 años, 19 largos años y todavía sentía la necesidad de tener una familia, de ser parte de una; pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que su lugar estaba ahí, y no en otro sitio.

Dado que había pasado toda su vida ahí, se había acostumbrado al convento, con el paso de los años se había convertido en su hogar; y por sobre todo quería y respetaba a las monjas, quienes le habían inculcado su fe y amor en Dios.

Ellos recibían con los brazos abiertos a cada huérfano que les dejaban en la puerta, y cuando cumplió los 15 años supo lo que quería hacer; quería ser una sierva de Dios, ayudar a esos pobres niños que sus padres dejaban abandonados, dar cobijo a los pobres, a los necesitados y más desamparados.

Tampoco quería dejar el único hogar que había conocido; no le atraía el mundanal y ruidoso exterior que se expandía tras los muros de piedra que constituían el convento; nunca le atrajo ningún chico, aparte de la natural atracción visual. No tenía nada que la retuviera de entregar su corazón a Dios, nada.

Echó un último vistazo a la foto de sus padres y con paso apresurado se dirigió a la cocina, hoy era el gran día.

Comprendía el nerviosismo de todos, la preocupación por que todo estuviera en su lugar, hoy venía ese hombre que desinteresadamente se había ofrecido para darles clases de literatura a los huérfanos que residían en el convento.

Según la hermana María, él es un famoso novelista.

-Saca esta tarta del horno y llévala a la sala de estar, junto con el café que hay encima de la mesa.-le indicó la hermana Gertrudis, que estaba enfrascada con su labor de fregar platos.

-Ahora mismo.- cogí los guantes de tela y saqué la tarta del horno, la puse encima de una bandeja y al lado coloqué la cafetera. Iba a emprender mi camino hacia la sala de estar cuando fui interrumpida por Gertrudis.

-Vuelve cuando dejes eso en la mesita, hay que llevar platos de postre, cucharillas, azúcar y tazas.

-Como usted mande.-repuse divertida y salí equilibrando cuidadosamente la bandeja.

Se notaba que esa visita era importante para las monjas, pues nunca había visto a Gertrudis más atenta en los detalles que hoy.

-Hermana Gertrudis.- comenté en cuanto volví a la cocina a por lo demás.

-¿Si cariño?-volteó la cara para verme.- Llevaba lentes con montura redonda color de oro, que ahora mismo se le resbalaban graciosamente por la nariz; su rostro envejecido por la edad me miró atentamente.

-¿Por qué es tan importante la visita de ese señor?, se que va a enseñar a los niños literatura,- añadí- pero aparte de eso no entiendo el por que de tanto nerviosismo.

-Verás tesoro,-dijo dulcemente- ese hombre es muy famoso, y rico; cuando las personas adecuadas se enteren de lo que está haciendo…bueno, entonces el convento de Santa Catalina será conocido.-dijo resuelta- El alcalde vendrá atraído por la curiosidad y entonces verá lo que este convento puede ofrecer con un poco de ayuda; si Dios quiere, esa subvención que pedimos hace años nos será concedida y podremos convertir esto en un lugar mejor para nuestros muchachos.-finalizó con una sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión soñadora en sus ojos.

-Entiendo.-murmuré impactada, pues de esta visita dependía el futuro de la iglesia.

-Ahora date prisa y lleva eso a la sala de estar, debe de estar a punto de venir.

-No se preocupe, ya verá como todo sale bien.- la animé antes de ir hacia la sala de estar; dejé las cosas en su respectivo sitio y fui a lavarme las manos.

Mientras ascendía por las escaleras de madera, el poderoso impacto de unos nudillos en la puerta trasera hizo eco en la casa de Dios, lo que hizo que me detuviera en medio de la escalera.

Había llegado. Hice caso omiso, pues alguna de las hermanas correría rauda a abrirle la puerta, y seguí mi camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

A medida que bajaba, ya con las manos limpias, escuché un murmullo de voces procedente de la sala de estar. Frente a sus ojos apareció la siguiente escena:

Un hombre, alto, de pelo broncíneo; de constitución levemente atlética, ataviado con un traje beige oscuro le daba la espalda y conversaba alegremente rodeado de un grupo de monjas.

De ese hombre, aun dándole la espalda, emanaba poder y sofisticación.

-Oh, ya estás aquí niña.-dijo la madre superiora, percatándose de la presencia de Rosalie.

Tras decir eso la madre superiora, él se giró para mirarme. Su blanca y ladeada sonrisa me deslumbró por un instante; mis ojos tropezaron con la visión de sus labios entreabiertos, tan perfectamente delineados y sonrosados…

Borré ese pensamiento de mi mente nada más procesarlo y alcé la vista de sus labios rápidamente para toparme con sus verdes orbes, que me miraban con apreciación y curiosidad. Repasé mi vestimenta, que consistía en una larga falda color gris, una chaqueta de punto color beige, que estaba abierta, mostrando una camisa blanca con adornos florales, y por último, mi pelo rubio amarrado en una pulcra coleta.

Y mirándome a los ojos, me sonrió con una amabilidad que velaba un placer prohibido. Su sonrisa, su mirada; hasta la postura que adoptaba su cuerpo. Exudaba sexualidad por los cuatro costados.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?-se impaciento la madre superiora, que sonreía nerviosamente, temerosa de darle una mala impresión a su invitado.- Ven y saluda al señorito Edward.

-Pueden llamarme Edward.- dijo éste, volviendo la cara para sonreir con simpatía a la mujer de hábito negro y blanco. Me paré del vano de la puerta y me uní al grupo.

-Siéntese, por favor.- dijo la madre superiora, tan obnubilada por la galantería de ese hombre que se olvidó de hacer que me presentara; él le hizo caso y el cojín del mullido sofá se hundió tras sentarse en el sofá de desvencijada piel marrón; con mano ágil, se desabrochó el botón de la chaqueta que tenía abrochado a la altura de el vientre.

-¿Le apetece una taza de café?, ¿una porción de tarta?, está recién horneada.- ofreció la hermana Gertrudis.

-El café estará bien, gracias.- cogió la taza que la hermana Gertrudis le tendía y le dio un sorbo- Excelente.

-Usted es un escritor famoso, pero no he tenido oportunidad de leer ninguno de sus libros,-comentó la hermana Marta- ¿Qué clase de libros escribe usted?

-Nada de usted, tutéeme por favor.

-Solo si usted también lo hace.-contraatacó divertida.

-Está ó él- Con respecto al tipo de libros que escribo, simplemente escribo las buenas ideas que se me vienen la cabeza, las que veo que tienen potencial para ser desarrolladas; pero si me permitís agregar, tengo una especial inclinación por novelas románticas.-bebió de su taza y me miró abiertamente.

-Oh, vaya.- dijo una de las hermanas.

-¿Qué?

-No, es solo que…no me imagino a un hombre escribiendo historias de amor; sobre todo a ti, se te ve tan…varonil.-agachó la vista, sonrojada.

-No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice…-rió levemente.

-Ah, el amor.-suspiró soñadoramente la hermana María- Hace tan felices a las personas, si el amor el mundo se reducirá a cenizas, ¿estás enamorado?

-¡María!-la reprendió la hermana superiora.

-Tengo novia.- Edward volvió a beber de su taza y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y por que siendo tan afamado y teniendo una plena carrera como escritor quieres hacerte cargo de la enseñanza de unos niños?-preguntó la superiora, yendo al grano.

-Adoro a los niños,- sonrió abiertamente- y los demás motivos pertenecen a mi intimidad.

-Entiendo, ¿Cuándo querrás empezar y que horario quieres seguir?

-¿Le parece bien de lunes a viernes, de 17:00 a 20:00 de la tarde?

-Me parece estupendo.-sonrió la superiora, haciendo que se le acentuaran las líneas de arrugas en los ojos.- Pues ahora que está todo dicho, podemos proceder a enseñarle todo esto.

-Claro.- él se levantó, se abrochó el botón de la chaqueta y la siguió.

-Éste es el cuarto donde le enseñará a los niños.-paró el recorrido a lo largo de un corredor y abrió la puerta que estaba a su lado.

Consistía en unos cuantos pupitres de madera y sillas, al fondo de la habitación había una pizarra colgada a la pared, y al lado de ésta, una pequeña mesa rectangular con una silla al lado. En la pared de la izquierda había una pequeña ventana por la que entraban débiles rayos de sol.

Edward asintió, aparentemente conforme con lo que veía.

-¿Y dónde están los niños?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Están jugando en el patio trasero, si gustas, luego podemos ir a que los conozcas.

-Me encantaría.

Seguimos recorriendo la casa, le enseñamos donde estaba todo, por si alguna vez necesitaba de ese conocimiento.

-Hemos pensado que Rosalie puede acompañarle en las clases los primeros días, hasta que los alumnos se hayan adecuado a ti; ellos le tienen a ella más confianza y estoy segura de que si ven que ella te apoya, pronto te harás con ellos. No son unos críos difíciles, pero son críos al fin y al cabo, y no les gusta la gente nueva.

-Le confieso que yo también era un poco trasto de pequeño, no se preocupe;-sonrió el comprensivamente- de hecho me vendrá muy bien la ayuda. ¿Y Rosalie es…?- examinó al grupo de monjas entorno a él.

-Yo.-alcé levemente la voz y me puse frente a él, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la vergüenza; por el simple hecho de haberlo apreciado como hombre y ahora estar frente su escrutadora mirada. Cosa que estaba prohibida para mí, el apreciar a un hombre por lo que es; eso no era para mí, sobretodo no ahora que he decidido que camino seguir.

-Encantado de conocerte.- levantó la mano, y permaneció erguida esperando a que se la estrechara, cosa que hice con un poco de indecisión.

Nada más rozar nuestras manos, pequeñas sacudidas de advertencia nacieron en su interior enviándole una corriente eléctrica sensual hasta la boca del estómago.

Él me miró sorprendido e hice ademán de soltarme de su agarre, pero el me retuvo la mano y la atrajo a sus labios.

-Todo un placer.-susurró imperceptiblemente, me miró con los ojos entornados y depositó un casto beso en el dorso de mi mano.

Desde entonces los días fueron pasando con relativa tranquilidad; Edward se incorporó a el horario auto-impuesto, los chicos al principio n lo aceptaban, como era de esperar; no querían que ningún "riquillo", como ellos le decían, viniera a darles clases para dárselas de hombre sabio y estudiado que se cree superior a los demás.

Afortunadamente, con el paso de el tiempo se dieron cuenta que él no es así; él era educado, estudiado, si, pero no se jactaba de ello y tampoco que creía mejor que nadie. Él era un buen hombre, que reía y disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con los niños, y al fin ellos cedieron ante su natural encanto.

Aun que los chicos no fueron los únicos conquistados…

Rosalie también calló poco a poco en sus redes, ¿¡Y cómo no hacerlo…?! Si hasta la más santa caería rendida a sus pies con solo una devastadora mirada.

Rosalie pronto calló presa de sus sonrisas seductoras, de su penetrante mirada y de las enriquecedoras conversaciones que mantenían bajo la luz del crepúsculo, sentados en un banco de madera viendo como los niños se divertían en el patio al finalizar la lección de ese día. Pues siempre se quedaba un rato más de la hora acordada; ¿por qué?, eso era algo que ella no sabía, pero que le agradaba secretamente.

La ayuda de Rosalie dejó de ser necesaria a las pocas semanas del ingreso de Edward al convento como profesor de literatura, pues los alumnos ya se habían habituado a Edward en incluso ya le tenían aprecio; por lo tanto, sin "la escusa" de ayudarle con las clases, Rosalie dejó de ver a Edward todos los días; y ella aun que no lo quisiera reconocer se sentía triste, desdichada. Pues ella, pese a los sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes en su interior, se negaba a reconocerlos, a aceparlos por lo que eran: el amor más puro y profundo que alguna vez soñó con sentir.

No, ella se aferraba a la idea de que eran amigos, y que sus sentimientos eran los que siente una amiga por su único amigo barón. Pero lo que no podía esconder tras el sentimiento de la amistad era el profundo deseo que sentía por él, un deseo feroz que la consumía.

Viéndolo día a día, sin poder tocarlo ni mirarlo más allá de lo estrictamente apropiado; sobre todo por una novicia, como lo era ella, que tenía prohibido fijarse en tales cosas. Cosas que ella creía que jamás le iban a interesar…, que jamás iba a sentir con tal magnitud.

Hasta que un día pasó lo que para Rosalie era impensable; pocos días después de que cesara de acudir a las clases y por lo tanto, al banco del patio a conversar con Edward, éste la buscó…

Eran las 20:22 y como casi todos los días fui al aula de clases para recoger y limpiar; estaba todo tan silencioso, tan solitario sin los niños y sin Edward…

A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de las pasadas semanas, con Edward sentado tras la vieja mesa de madera, reclinado en la silla leyéndoles con voz profunda, casi hipnótica, el libro que les había encargado leer; mientras que los niños permanecían atentos a cada párrafo que él les leía.

Despejé esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, pues estaba segura que no los iba a volver a repetir, y lo único que conseguía con eso era martirizarme. Tenía que olvidarme de él, d los bonitos momentos que compartimos y centrarme en mi vocación por Dios.

Cogí los cuadernos de encima de las mesas y los puse bajo los pupitres.

-¿Rosalie?-preguntó una voz que en poco tiempo había aprendido a distinguir de entre toda una multitud.

-¿Edward?- pregunté alterada, sin atreverme a mirarlo, afanándome más en mi labor por limpiar el pupitre.

-Hace días que no te veía, ¿dónde te metiste?, ¿te pasó algo?-preguntó preocupado. Salvó la distancia que nos separaba, situándose tras de mí, demasiado cerca de mi, tanto, que sentía su cálida e irregular respiración en la curva de mi cuello.

Apreté el trapo entre mis manos, nervioso y acalorado. Me di la vuelta precipitadamente para poner distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, topándome con sus orbes esmeraldas que refulgían con una intensidad abrasadora; diferente a la mirada que tenía cuando estaba con los niños o rodeado por el cariño que le profesaban las monjas; no supe interpretar su mirada, pues nunca me habían mirado con una intensidad y un… anhelo tan feroz, pero hizo que mi corazón galopara con mayor fluidez que fuera consciente de la caliente sangre pulsante que corría velozmente por mis venas, agolpándose en mis mejillas; resecando mis labios por la súbita calor que sentía en el pecho y en la boca de el estómago.

Me humedecí los labios y bajé la mirada al ver el destello de ansia contenida en sus ojos; avergonzada ante las reacciones que mi cuerpo mostraba ante una simple mirada.

Pero es que esa no es una simple mirada, me dijo mi conciencia, y ese no es un simple hombre.

Levanté el brazo, decidida a apartarlo de mí, y posé la mano a la altura de su pecho; percibiendo el calor que emanaba de él, sintiendo en la palma de mi mano el ritmo de los alocados latidos de su corazón.

¿Estará tan nervioso como yo ahora mismo?, ¿Por qué me miraba así, de esa manera…? sentirá lo mismo que yo?

¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando?!, lo mismo que yo, como si yo estuviera…enamorada.

Lo mismo que yo…

De pronto la realidad me vino como un balde de agua fría no pude taparlo más, la realidad de esos sentimientos se abrió paso ante mis ojos.

Lo amaba, profunda e irrevocablemente.

Le amo, repitió en su mente, perpleja y enfadada consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero por Dios, el tiene novia; y ella era una novicia, se recordó.

Con la mente ahora más despejada y con la renovada fuerza que le había dado el saber de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y por lo tanto saber a que atenerse con ella misma y con el hombre que tenía frente a sí; le hizo cara.

Ahora que sus sentimientos tenían nombre y podía manejarlos mejor, o eso creía creer ella.

-Y bien, ¿qué querías?, ¿me buscabas para algo?-pregunté resuelta. Lo empujé levemente con la mano que tía en su pecho, y él, tras ver mi cambio de actitud, se hizo a un lado; aturdido y confundido.

-Yo…te echaba de menos.-confesó aparentemente apenado.- En estas semanas que hemos compartido juntos te has vuelto muy importante para mí; te echaba de menos.-sonrió, pero más bien parecía una mueca.

-Mi ayuda ya no era necesaria y yo pensé que…-pese a mi resolución anterior, mi corazón latió aceleradamente por su declaración.

-¿Qué ya no querría verte más?- completó la frase por mí, con la comisura de los labios levemente levantados.

Yo asentí torpemente.

-Se nota que todavía no me conoces, ¿crees qué sería tan tirano como para privar a mis ojos de tan hermosa vista?, pero no te preocupes,- mis mejillas se calentaron ante el más que obvio halago- de ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo juntos, ahora que ya está todo arreglado; y te ilustraré para que me conozcas en todos los aspectos. Como amigos, claro.-añadió sonriendo maliciosamente, guiñándome un ojo.

-No se si sería correcto que nos siguiéramos viendo,-m e di la vuelta con los músculos atenazados por la tensión, y centré mi atención en recoger otro pupitre. A lo mejor si ve que no le hago caso me deja sola con mis reciñen encontrados sentimientos.- ni como amigos, ni nada.

-¿Porqué?-exclamó divertido- ¿no crees que un hombre y una mujer puedan ser amigos sin que haya nada más?

-No es eso.-mentí en cierto modo, pues sabía que no había posibilidad de que pasara algo entre él y yo en un futuro, pues él nunca se fijaría en mí de esa manera, ¿verdad?; dudé al recordar la forma en la que me había mirado minutos atrás. Froté la mesa con más brío, ¡¿y si así fuera, qué?!, si, vale, puede que me desee, pero nada más.

Él tiene a su perfecta novia que le da todo lo que el pueda necesitar; ¿qué puede querer de mí?

De una chica que apenas y acaba de salir de la adolescencia, tonta en comparación con sus conocimientos, eh inexperta. Una cría ingenua ante sus ojos; nada más allá de la realidad.

Además, si ella se entregaba alguna vez a un hombre, seria por que la amaba…

¿¡Pero qué diablos hago pensando eso?!, se reprendió. Me estoy preparando para ser novicia.

La cuestión del asunto es, que no es que los hombres y las mujeres no puedan ser amigos; es que yo no podía ser amiga suya, no con lo que yo sentía por el.

-¿Entonces?- se impacientó.

-No creo que a las monjas le haga gracia nuestra amistad.-inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió, una total mentira, por supuesto; por que ellas le adoraban y veían con buenos ojos todo lo que él hacía.

-Si temes por eso, tranquila, estoy seguro de que no pondrán impedimento alguno.

Ella lo sabía, contaba con ello; pero no pudo evitar sentir desconsuelo; estaba sola en eso, no podía compartir con nadie la pesada carga de sus prohibidos sentimientos.

-Está bien, seremos…amigos.-cedió al fin, tampoco es que le quedara de otra; sería raro que después de haber dado muestra aparente de llevarse tan bien le negara su amistad; eso le daría pie a Edward y a las monjas a especular sobre sus posibles motivos. Motivos que ella no querían que descubriera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Estupendo.- dijo contento, se acercó a mí y me tomó del hombro, dándome la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.-¿Te encuentras bien?-frunció el ceño- estás un poco tensa.

-Si, es que me duelen los brazos de tanto esmerarme en limpiar los pupitres.-mentí y le sonreí evasivamente.

-Si quieres te doy un masaje

-No,-le interrumpí, con las mejillas arreboladas de solo pensar en sus suaves, grandes ágiles manos acuciándome la sensible piel desnuda-estoy segura de que con un baño caliente se me aliviará enseguida.

-¿Estás segura?-insistió.

-Completamente.

-Entonces me voy, pero no sin antes darte esto.-abrió la cremallera de la bandolera que llevaba, en la cual guardaba el material para sus clases, y sacó un libro encuadernado en piel.-Lo traje para ti, tenía pensado dártelo semanas antes pero como desapareciste…-me miró reprobadoramente y yo bajé la vista, avergonzada por mis falsas suposiciones.

-Toma.-me tendió el libro para que lo cogiera.

-¿Amor sin inhibiciones?-pregunté confundida al leer el título en el dorsal, escrito con letras negras. Deslicé la vista más abajo y leí el nombre del autor: Edward Cullen.

-Como dijiste que o habías tenido la oportunidad de leer ninguno de mis libros…-dijo un poco incómodo, encogiéndose de hombros.-También pensé que el leer alguno de mis escritos te serviría para conocerme más.

-Por supuesto.-repuse, asintiendo con la cabeza-¿De qué trata?

-Mejor léelo y me cuentas, ¿si?-siguió mirándome de manera indescifrable.

-Está bien…-dije lentamente, extrañada por su actitud.

-lo siento pero tengo que irme ya,-se disculpó- he quedado con Bella-su novia- iremos al cine y después a cenar a algún restaurante; ¿y tú, qué harás?-preguntó encaminándose a la puerta.

-Como ya te dije, me daré un baño caliente y seguramente cuando me vaya a la cama, empezaré a leer tu libro.-sonreí tensamente ante la mención de su novia.

-Que te diviertas.-me deseó antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Quizá fueran imaginaciones mías pero percibí un matiz malévolo al decir "que te diviertas".

-Tu también.-murmuré a la nada.

Tal y como le dijo, se dio un baño y se fue a su habitación; no sin antes, claro, de haber cenado y deseado las buenas noches a las monjas. Entró a su habitación, decorada de manera sobria y humilde; dejó su ropa en la silla, al lado del pequeño armario, de éste cogió su camisón; blanco, de tela y sin demasiados adornos.

El apropiado para una mujer que se iba a entregar a Dios, como lo era ella; le tapaba desde la clavícula hasta los tobillos, y las mangas acampanadas le cubrían hasta las muñecas.

Apagó la luz y encendió la de la mesita de noche, se cepilló las ondas largas y brillantes que formaban su cabello y se metió en la cama, bajo la confortable y fresca colcha; alargó la mano hacia la mesita que había al lado y cogió el libro que reposaba sobre él, el libro de Edward, que rato antes había puesto ella allí.

Se incorporó un poco en la cama y acomodó la almohada en su espalda; leyó con voz susurrante el título del libro.

-Amor sin inhibiciones…, veamos a ver.

Los primeros minutos tonteó con el libro entre sus manos, ojeándolo pero sin llegar a leerlo de verdad, y cuando acabó de ojearlo retrocedió hasta la primera página y comenzó su lectura.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, su curiosidad y su interés por la lectura aumentaban; la historia trataba de una pareja que parecía estar enamorada, transcurría normal hasta que llegó al capítulo cuatro, dónde la chica le decía a su novio que hacía tiempo que tenía una fantasía, el le preguntó cual, y ella se lo dijo.

 _-Quiero que hagamos un trío._

Eso fue suficiente para que Rosalie apartara la vista de la lectura con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Ella no era tonta, estaba en un convento, si, pero era consiente de el mundo a su alrededor; ella sabía que era eso.

Una vocecita en su mente, la parte más recatada, la virgen e inocente muchacha que en el fondo era le dijo que dejara de leer, pero su parte más curiosa…y por que no decirlo, pasional, le incitó a bajar la vista y seguir con la lectura. Al final le hizo caso a su parte…curiosa; bajó la vista y siguió leyendo.

Rosalie leyó ávidamente, con los ojos extrañamente brillosos y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

 _Eloise se tumbó en la cama totalmente desnuda y su novio se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ella; le tiró de los tobillos para acercarla más a él, quedándose frente a su húmedo sexo. Deslizó las manos por toda la longitud de sus piernas, demorándose en los muslos y en la cara interna de estos para ascender por sus costados y delinear suavemente con el dedo pulgar el contorno de sus turgentes pechos; alentado por los gemidos de Eloise, cubrió su pechos con sus grandes manos, los masajeo, los juntó, los separó y tiró de sus duros pezones._

 _Y atraído por el hechizante efluvio que emanaba de su sexo, enterró la lengua en su intimidad, provocando en Eloise un chillido de placer que fue directo a su rígida masculinidad._

 _Eloise empezó a contorsionarse frenéticamente y el se vio obligado a quitar las manos de sus pechos para agarrarla firmemente con sus brazos y manos por los muslos._

 _-Clara,-dijo Eloise a la otra chica, que los miraba expectante.- mámasela.-gimió._

 _La chica, obediente, se sentó detrás de mí, agachó la cabeza y me agarró de los muslos para, delicadamente, quedar frente a mí muy necesitado falo; se recostó en el estrecho espacio que había entre la cama y yo, y empezó la tarea._

 _-He fantaseado tanto con esto….-jadeó Eloise al escuchar mi ronco gemido de placer._

 _Se sentía tan bien…, era como una sensación más que plenamente satisfactoria; estaba saboreando el delicioso coño de mi novia a la vez que se estaban ocupando de la urgente necesidad de mi poya. Sentía su caliente y traviesa lengua hacer círculos alrededor de mi glande y después engulló mi miembro, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…_

 _Eloise comenzó a retorcerse descontroladamente, gritando su orgasmo, aparté la cara y le introducía dos dedos en su chorreante cavidad; y ciertamente, me gustaría meter otra cosa mas larga y gruesa en su lugar…_

 _Clara aumentó la rapidez de sus movimientos, absorbiendo mí falo como si fuera una aspiradora; eso fue suficiente para que mi semen corriera como un río de lava por su garganta._

Rosalie, tras leer ese párrafo cerró de golpe el libro que tenía entre sus manos; fue como un ruido sordo que rompió la calma de la silenciosa habitación. Ella, con la vista desenfocada y la boca abierta, se dio cuenta con creciente horror, del hormigueo que sentía entre sus piernas y de la humedad en su ropa interior.

¡Dios vendito!

Dios la perdone pero no había leído algo así desde… ¡nunca había leído algo así!

Es verdad que alguna que otra vez había leído alguna novela romántica, como toda joven curiosa por saber como es ese sentimiento llamado amor; pero nunca nada como eso…

¿Le habría dado Edward ese libro por algún motivo oculto?

Esperaba que no, por que no había manera para que ella…para que ella…, para que se prestara a esa indecencia falta de moral, y ciertamente sin amor, se dijo con ímpetu, pues no concebía la idea de que alguien ajeno a uno mismo le diera placer carnal a alguien que decía amar, y encima disfrutara con el espectáculo.

Cerró la boca con brusquedad, miró el libro que todavía tenía entre las manos y con decisión lo metió en el cajón de su mesita, bajo llave; como hizo con los recuerdos de las letras impresas en el libro. Apagó la luz, acomodó la almohada y se dispuso a disfrutar de un reparador sueño, lástima que su subconsciente la traicionara soñando con Edward Cullen; el la acariciaba con su boca, con sus manos, con su ala…, mientras que ella se dejaba hacer y cooperaba placenteramente, apresada entre su suave pero definida musculatura, y la enorme y mullida cama blanca.

Ala luz de las suaves velas, suspirando de un placer jamás conocido, debajo de él, de su amor prohibido.

-No se como puedes llamar a esto novela romántica, sabiendo que realmente es literatura erótica.- le reclamó la tarde siguiente, cuando le vio; le lanzó contra el pecho su "fabuloso" libro.

Su mano rozó la mía al apresar contra sí el libro.

-Pura y simple literatura erótica.-seguí-Sin sentimientos ni corazón puestos en ello.-aparté bruscamente la mano de debajo de su cálida palma, decidida a no dejarme amilanar por mis sentimientos; al menos no en este instante.

-¿No te gusto el libro que te di?-pregunto visiblemente confundido por mi repentino avasallase.

-¡No!-exclamé indignada y con la cara ardiente de vergüenza por saber lo que ese libro le había producido a su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué es eso de que no hay sentimientos?

-En tu libro no hay amor, nadie que ame a una persona puede ver como está con otra, y excitarse; eso no es amor, es vicio.

Dejó salir una risa hueca, exenta de humor.

-Tiene gracia que hables de amor cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que es.-dijo mirándome duramente.

-Esta el sentimiento de la pasión.-continuó diciendo con intensidad en su voz y mirada.-Pero tu que vas a saber de eso.-me miró con desprecio.

Me quedé en silencio, dolida por su comentario; y algo debió de ver en mi cara por que se apresuró a decir algo.

-Lo siento, yo…

-¿Y tú, tu acaso sabes lo que es el amor?-le interrumpí airadamente.

-¿Qué acaso tú si?-replicó tras un tenso silencio.- Oh espera, no me contestes; tu amor por Dios es infinito.-dijo amargamente.

Sintiéndome humillada y abochornada, me di la vuelta y empecé a correr hasta llegar a mi cuarto, sin prestar atención a Edward cuando empezó a gritar mi nombre. Entré en mi cuarto y eché el pestillo a la puerta, me senté en el borde de la cama y enterrando las uñas en la colcha cerré fuertemente los párpados; pero aun así no logré contener las lágrimas.

-Rosalie.-llamó Edward quedamente al otro lado de la puerta.-Vamos, abre, se que estás ahí.

-Má con voz estrangulada.

-Rosalie,-suspiró afligido-no llores por favor.-suplicó-No fue mi intención decirte eso; solo que estaba enfadado y…déjame entrar por favor, y hablaremos más tranquilamente.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama, se sorbió la nariz y con el dorso de la mano se limpió los rastros de lágrimas; deslizó el pestillo y volvió a sentarse en su cama.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que entró, pero se sorprendió al sentir un largo brazo entorno a sus hombros, y la bajó hacia él, recostando la cabeza de ella en su hombro y rodeándola con su otro brazo.

-Siento haberte dicho eso.-musitó Edward contra su oído, provocándole un agradable escalofrío por la columna.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes.-espetó furioso, apartándola de él.-A veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡De que te amo, maldita sea!, de que te deseo. ¡Si!- exclamó al verme con los ojos de par en par.-A ti, a la novicia Rosalie Hale; por eso reaccioné así ahí abajo cuando me hablaste de los sentimientos, del amor. Y puesto que tu no has amado a nadir, puesto que no me amas-añadió- sabía que al hablar de amor te referías a Dios, ya al ver como tratabas a ese amor, con tanto respeto y devoción…me puse enfermo de celos, celos por que sintieras eso por un…ente que no se sabe si en verdad existe, y no por mí, por un hombre de carne y hueso que está frente a ti y te ama con locura.

Y me sentí enfermo, enfermo por sentir celos del amor que le profesas a Dios.

-¿Por qué tu no me amas, verdad?-preguntó él, como esperando la respuesta para aceptar la derrota.-Lo sabía.-repuso amargamente al no recibir respuesta.

Se levantó y ando hacia la puerta, agarró el pomo, dispuesto a salir de su habitación y de su vida para siempre cuando la suave voz de Rosalie le retuvo.

-Si.

Él se mantuvo estático en su lugar.

-¿Si, que?-preguntó sin atreverse a dar media vuelta y ver el rechazo marcado en su cara.

-Si, te quiero.

Él se dio la vuelta sin atreverse a creer o no esas palabras, temiendo que fura un delirio de su mente.

-Si, te amo.

Pero todo cobró sentido y realidad cuando vio que la imagen frete a él no era un espejismo, cuando vio que ella le profesaba su amor con tanto aplomo, y vio la sinceridad y el amor brillar en sus ojos.

Cruzó la habitación en dos grandes zancadas, se sentó a su lado, la tomó por los hombros y la pegó hacia sí, estampando sus labios contra los de ella con vigor y entusiasmo.

-Te amo, te amo.-dijo Edward entre beso y beso.

-Espera.-logro decir una Rosalie completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?, ¿no te gustan mis besos?

-¡No!-exclamó y de repente fue consciente de las monjas que había en el piso inferior; guardó silencio para ver oír si alguien se aproximaba. Hizo una señal de espera a Edward, que tenía la cara desencajada ante su negativa.

-Si, me gustan tus besos, pero no me refería a eso.-Susurró.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Y Bella?-pregunté tímidamente; miré mis manos, que reposaban entrelazadas en mi regazo. Él deslizó suavemente sus manos por la longitud de mis brazos, y las cerró entorno a mis manos; dejó que una reposara ahí y con la otra acarició mi mejilla y levantó mi barbilla para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

-Isabella es una buena amiga, pero lo nuestro dejó de funcionar hace tiempo; hace poco me di cuenta de que no la amo, ni la amé nunca. Yo loso he amado una vez en mi vida y esa persona eres tú.-dijo con seriedad e intensidad.-¿Me crees?

-Por supuesto que te creo, ni tus ojos ni tus besos mienten.-juntó su frente con la mía, cerró los ojos y sonrió ladeadamente.

Me besó en la frente, los párpados, la nariz y finalmente rozó con ternura mis labios.; el beso empezó suave, lento para que mi boca inexperta se acostumbrara, abarcó mi cara con ambas manos y su lengua hizo presión para entrar en mi boca.

Era extraño, nuevo y extremadamente placentero; por supuesto que le di acceso.

Cortó el eso suavemente para tomar aire y descansar nuevamente su frente contra la mía.

-Entonces se mía, aquí, esta noche, ahora.- abrí los ojos de golpe, que inconscientemente había cerrado, alertada por su tono de voz tan ronco, y por su petición.

Entonces, cuando alzó la vista a sus ojos y los vio tan oscuros y enfebrecidos, como la fresca hierva siendo agitada siendo agitada sin compasión por el viento de la inminente tormenta, tan brillantes y dilatados por lo que ahora reconocía como deseo; entonces lo supo, supo que estaba perdida, que nunca tubo elección más que ser de él, pertenecerle a él en cuerpo y alma.

Rocé lentamente mis labios con los suyos como muda respuesta a su petición, entonces él me devolvió el beso dulcemente y delineó mi rostro con ternura y adoración.

-Quítate la coleta.-pidió, y lo hice, dejando el pelo libre y suelto, cayendo en cascada hasta descansar ondulante al ras de mi espalda.

-No sabes cuanto he fantaseado con tu pelo, siempre recogido; con tocarlo, enterrar mi mano en él y besarte hasta perder el sentido; en su color, textura y suavidad…

-Te deseo, te deseo como nunca he deseado a otra mujer.

Hundió la mano en mi espeso cabello y me besó apasionada mente, llevó su otra mano a mi espalda y poco a poco, para no asustarme, desabotonó mi vestido; nos separamos y el deslizó la prenda por mis hombros, resbalándose hasta la cintura.

Tuve el impulso de cubrirme con los brazos pero las mantuve firmemente quietas a ambos costados; no quería parecer una niña frente a él, quería que me viera como la mujer que era, su mujer.

-Gloriosa.-murmuró con la vista fija en mis senos, que estaban cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje blanco.

Sin apartar la mirada se desabrochó la camisa blanca que traía y la echó al suelo, me hizo levantarme para quitarme el resto del vestido y los zapatos; él también se despojó del resto de la ropa, salvo de los boxers. Nos tumbamos suavemente en la cama, el uno al lado del otro, y por unos breves momentos no nos dijimos nada, solo nos dedicamos a deleitarnos con la presencia tan próxima del otro.

Tuve tiempo suficiente para grabar a fuego la imagen de su esculpido cuerpo en mi mente; de hombros anchos y musculatura definida, pero no en exageración, piernas largas y atléticas que rodeaban mi cintura con atrevimiento y confianza.

Rocé trémulamente el bello levemente rizado de su pecho, haciéndole contener súbitamente la respiración; seguí acariciándole el pecho con la palma de mi mano, deslizando mi dedo pulgar por sus pectorales, alanzando a rozar su rosada tetilla en un momento de atrevimiento, a lo que el gimió de placer; sonreí complacida con migo misma.

Las caricias sensuales los besos dulces y amorosos dieron paso a una desaforada pasión; en algún rincón muy lejano y borroso mi cerebro todavía albergaba consciencia y le pregunté que qué pasaba con las monjas, que nos podrían oír.

Él me contestó que estaban en el patio, jugando con los niños pero que de todas maneras deberíamos ser silenciosos. El resto de la ropa voló mientras que nuestros cuerpos se reconocían, sentí su masculinidad, abrasadoramente caliente y dura contra mi cadera cuando se posicionó encima de mí, con sus brazos flexionados a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-¿Estás nerviosa?, ¿asustada?-se preocupó.

Yo negué levemente con la cabeza.

-Confío en ti.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar.-murmuró contra mis labios.

Separó mis muslos con su rodilla y se acomodó entre mis piernas, bajó su boca hasta uno de mis pezones y empezó a chupar y mordisquear sin piedad mientras que su dura longitud se habría pasó por mi virgen vagina.

Noté como sus músculos se contraían, conteniéndose por mí; se detuvo un momento y al instante siguiente se enterró por completo en mí, me dolió, pero apreté los dientes y me resistía lloriquear; el se quedó completamente quieto, aguardando a que me acostumbrara a la invasión.

Minutos después empezó a moverse, a jadear y a gemir mi nombre; al principio se sentía un poco raro he incómodo, pero al poco tiempo esa incomodidad fue sustituida por un placer inigualable; estampó sus labios con los míos para ahogar nuestros frenéticos gemidos de éxtasis.

Sus estocadas aumentaban en contundencia y rapidez, me agarré a sus hombros con necesidad de acogerme a algo cuando sentí que iba a enloquecer de placer.

A los pocos segundos alcancé a tocar lo más parecido que había del cielo en la tierra; y Edward lo tocó con migo al instante.

Él se quedó encima mío, dentro mío, y eso estaba bien, se sentía bien tenerlo tan conectado a mí, el saberlo mío.

-Te amo como no he amado a nadie, siempre te boy a amar, siempre.-dijo cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, mirándome a los ojos con tal convicción y seriedad que no fui capaz de contener las traicioneras lágrimas que en ese instante corrían libres por mi rostro.; lágrimas de amor y felicidad infinitas.

Nos quedamos abrazados, tapados por la colcha, disfrutando del momento, y me decidí a preguntarle por la relación con su novia.

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Isabella?-necesitaba que me explicara para sentirme segura.-Él suspiró largamente.

-Estamos juntos desde hace un par de años,-comenzó a relatar con la mirada fija en el techo-desde que decidí que ya era ora de empezar a formar mi propia familia, que es lo que siempre quise.-añadió-Ella trabaja para mi editor, así fue como nos conocimos, comenzamos a citarnos y después a salir formalmente; creía que la quería, que estaba lo que se puede decir enamorado; ahora comprendo que no es así.-giró la cara para mirarme con sus ojos brillando como dos esmeraldas.

-Hasta hace seis meses las cosas iban "bien", por lo tanto decidimos que era la hora de planear un futuro juntos, de llevar la relación a un plano más serio; decidimos que queríamos tener un bebé. Déjame acabar por favor, tranquila, no tienes por que inquietarte.-se apresuró a decir al ver la palidez en el rostro de Rosalie.-

Como queríamos tener un bebé, ser una familia, pensamos que lo más lógico sería casarnos pese a su repulsión hacia la idea del matrimonio, así que se lo contamos a nuestros padres; se supone que me caso en tres meses, y digo se supone,-dijo alzando mi barbilla delicadamente hasta que mis ojos toparon con los suyos radiantes de felicidad y amor-por que ahora que se lo que es el verdadero amor, no lo voy a dejar escapar.

Yo sonreí tímidamente.

-Como te iba diciendo, los problemas surgieron cuando ella vio que no se quedaba embarazada, lo intentamos y lo intentamos, pero nada; entonces empezó a obsesionare con eso a tal punto que creo que solo me ve como un tarro de esperma con patas.-se rió brevemente.-Fuimos al hospital, a hacernos los exámenes para ver si había algún problema con uno de nosotros, pero todo estaba normal; nuestra relación se enfrió, como puedes imaginar, el poco amor que en realidad había entre nosotros se esfumó por su actitud obsesiva y desquiciada.

En ese entonces comprendí que para mí, ella solo era una buena amiga y alguien que me calentaba la cama; entonces apareciste tu y pusiste mi vida del revés.- me acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano, sonriéndome de lado, trazando círculos en mi pómulo con su dedo pulgar.

-Así como lo cuentas parece mas bien una relación de conveniencia; los dos estáis juntos porque queréis lo mismo, niños, familia, estabilidad emocional.-le expliqué cuando frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, pero no hablemos más de eso.

-Está bien, entonces… ¿plantarías a tu novia a tres meses de la boda?

-¿Por ti?, sin dudarlo un instante, ¿y tú?, ¿plantarías a Dios por ser mi esposa?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, tonto, lo se, pero en ese momento mi cabeza no daba para más.

-¿Sobre qué?, ¿sobre Dios, o por lo de la boda?

-Por lo de la boda.-tartamudeé.

-Por supuesto que hablo en serio.-envolvió mi cintura con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él.- Quiero que seas mi mujer ante los ojos de Dios y de los hombres, que vean que esta beldad es mía.

-¿No crees que todo va demasiado deprisa?-pregunté temerosa, por que temía que tanta felicidad no podía ser buena, que algo se tenía que truncar; era como una sensación, un presentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿es que acaso amas más a Dios que a mí?-preguntó con dolor.

-No, claro que no; si no te amara como te amo ahora mismo no estaría aquí, juntó a ti en esta cama. Y sí, te amo más que a Dios, que a mi religión, tanto que voy a dejar de prepararme para ser una novicia y lo peor o lo mejor de todo, es que no me importa, no siento que esto esté mal, que mi amor por ti sea malo; por que Dios es amor, y lo comprenderá.

-Entonces cásate con migo, por favor-susurró cerca de mis labios- ¿Aceptas ser la señora de Cullen?

-Si.-Y acto seguido volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión.

Tan feliz, tan viva y exultante de dicha…; y lo que no sabía es que acabaría sola, no, no sola, pero si sin él; sabiendo que me amaba pero aun así, lejos de mí. Y eso, aunque algunas personas digan lo contrario, no hacía la condena más soportable.

Los días siguientes pasaron normales, todas las tardes nos sentábamos en el patio, era casi como un ritual entre nosotros; veíamos como jugaban los niños y conversábamos bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo. Le seguí preguntando acerca de él y él acerca de mí yo le conté toda mi historia; lo de mis padres biológicos, las monjas, y el anhelo que sentí siempre por pertenecer a una familia, cosa que según Edward, pronto iba a suceder. Iba a formar una familia con él; mi propia familia.

Yo le cuestione acerca de su pasión por los niños, y el dijo que siempre le habían encantado y que para él, un niño era una cosa muy seria en su vida, e importante; era una importante meta a conseguir en su vida, ser un buen padre, el mejor para su hijo; no como su padre, que los dejó abandonados después de haberlos dejado a el y a su madre en la ruina.

Por eso quizá tanta ansia con tener una familia, para demostrarse a él mismo que aunque tuvieran la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, no eran iguales.

También le pregunté acerca de su motivo privado para dar clases gratis aquí. Me confesó que quería hacer una buena acción, darle gracias a la vida por la suerte y fortuna que ha tenido como novelista, y que mejor manera que hacerse cargo de la educación de unos huérfanos…

Todavía no había dejado a su novia por que quería prepararla poco a poco, después de todo han compartido dos años juntos y le tenía aprecio; eso era algo que tenía que comprender; eso si, no están "juntos" desde hace un mes, así que no me tenía que preocupar.

Y si, esas eran justo las palabras dichas por él.

Cuando lo enfrenté por lo de la clase de libro que libro que me había dado, él se justificó diciendo que quería provocarme, le encantaba hacerlo para que saliera la gata salvaje que había oculta bajo esa ropa de anciana, quería despertar mi pasión; lo que él no sabía en ese entonces, es que mi pasión por él alcanzaba cimas inigualables.

Y comentó abiertamente, sin azoramiento alguno, que lo que me dijo a noche que me regaló el libro sobre que se iba en plan pareja feliz con Isabella, fue para provocarme, para ver la reacción que eso causaba en mí; y lo que vio lo dejó más que contento, le dio aliento para seguir con su conquista.

Y hablando de conquista…

Me confesó que al principio nada más me vio como la fantasía perfecta: postulante a novicia, virginal y con una hermosura sobrenatural (según él, escondida bajo esas feas prendas, pero de todos modos, innegable al ojo humano); tentadoramente prohibida, demasiado como para no ser exquisitamente deliciosa.

Pero gracias a mi ayuda en sus clases, me trató más y acabó conociendo lo que era el amor al sentir esa alegría exultante y ese calor abrasador en su pecho cada vez que me veía.

Cuando le pregunté el porque de escribir lo que escribía, dijo que le gustaba plasmar sus pasiones en los escritos; que nunca había conocido el amor hasta ahora, y que por eso le había sido difícil plasmar ese sentimiento, pero que como ahora lo conocía, se le ocurrían una y mil historias por escribir. Y la primera de todas en ser escrita, sería la nuestra.

Acordamos que yo les dirá mi decisión a las monjas sobre abandonar mi preparación para ser novicia, cuando él se lo dijera a Isabella.

Las cosas en el convento iban bien, tanto así que las predicciones de la hermana Gertrudis se cumplieron; el alcalde vino ha hacernos una visita.

-Bueno señoras, el principal motivo de que me haya reunido con ustedes hoy es por motivo de curiosidad.-dijo el hombre, que era de estatura media, delgado y de edad avanzada.

-¿Qué es lo que le provoca curiosidad?-preguntó la hermana superiora.

-Creo que es obvio, ¿cómo consiguieron que Edward Cullen hiciera de profesor, y gratuitamente?-preguntó con perplejidad.

-Es muy fácil, el señor Cullen se prestó voluntario libremente, de echo, el fue quien se puso en contacto con nosotras; le encantan los niños, no nos dijo nada más.

-Oh, entiendo…supongo.-dudó- Muy bien, sí; les hablaré de la segunda razón por la cual estoy aquí. Después de haber dado un recorrido por la casa, me atrevo a decir que necesita una reforma, y ahora que este convento es tan famoso gracias al señor Cullen, y vienen personas importantes a ver el porqué de su interés, el pueblo se ha vuelto popular y ha habido más turistas que en los últimos años; el punto es que no puedo permitir que el convento, el punto más visitado del pueblo hoy día, siga en este estado. Y por supuesto,-añadió- no puedo permitir que ustedes, adorables monjas, se vean en este estado por más tiempo.

-¿No queremos que vayan hablando mal del pueblo y de el mal manejo de su alcalde, verdad?-convino la hermana Gertrudis. La superiora le codeó en las costillas, pero apenas y pudo contener la sonrisa.

-No.-medio gruñó el alcalde Hastings, levantándose airado del sofá.- Creo que mi labor aquí se ha acabado, vendré otro día ha hablar acerca de la subvención para materiales escolares, si me permiten, me retiro.- acto seguido se fue con la hermana María, que lo acompañaba a la puerta.

Dos semanas después de nuestro primer encuentro carnal, al que por cierto, le siguieron varios más…, Edward me dijo que había llegado el momento de hablar con Isabella; yo no pude más que sonreír con desbordante felicidad por la noticia y aguardar impaciente por saber como había ido todo.

El día siguiente llegó; no lo había podido ver a su ingreso por la tarde por que estaba ocupada con la hermana Victoria, que estaba resfriada y necesitaba de algunos cuidados, así que me dirigí hacia el salón de clases cuando el reloj marcó las 20:05, más no lo encontré ahí, esperándome, como había echo habitualmente estas últimas semanas.

Hice un pequeño recorrido por la casa, finalizando por el patio de juegos, dónde lo encontré sentado en nuestra banca, bajo el gran árbol.

Estaba alicaído, con los hombros unidos y los codos apoyados contra las piernas; mirando hacia el horizonte, donde estaba el cielo, un cielo bañado de un tono rojo-anaranjado; la hora del crepúsculo.

Desde en momento en que lo vi en esa postura algo dentro de mi me dijo que algo andaba mal, más no quise advertirlo, no le hice caso y actué con normalidad.

-Por fin te encuentro,-le saludé alegremente cuando estuve a su lado-te he buscado por todo en convento.- Desvió su mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome ladinamente, de forma desganada, sin el brillo característico de sus ojos cada vez que me miraba.

-Sabía que me encontrarías, en realidad te estaba esperando.-se deslizó a la derecha del banco, haciéndome sitio.-Siéntate.-pidió.

-¿dónde están los niños?, deberían estar aquí, jugando.-me extrañé.

-Les mandé tarea extra y les pedí que la hicieran de inmediato.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hablar contigo, a solas, y hoy las monjas están especialmente…revoltosas, andando de acá para allá; no creí que fuera apropiado que fuéramos a tu habitación, y este es un muy buen lugar.

-Si, es por que la hermana Victoria está resfriada y todas andamos atendiéndola; ¿y bien, cómo ha ido todo?, por que de eso es de lo que tienes que hablarme, ¿verdad?-empezó a inundarme el miedo. Sentía como mi corazón se encogía, tensándose preparado para el golpe, aun sin saber lo que pasaba. Sonreí nerviosamente.

-¿Sabes que te amo más que nada en el mundo?-me miró fieramente-Sabes que algo va mal, te conozco, pero aun así mantienes la sonrisa,-rió quejumbroso- eres tan fuerte, tan valiente y tiene carácter, vaya si tienes carácter.-sonrió negando con la cabeza- Te amo.-dijo con seriedad, sin rastro de la anterior diversión que por un segundo había asomado a sus ojos.-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?, dime que lo sabes-rogó.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza, seria, sin rastro de nerviosismo ahora en mí; simplemente tiesa por la noticia que iba a recibir, que sin lugar a dudas era nefasta, demoledora; con el miedo atenazándome los músculos, sintiendo como mi corazón se descascarillaba poco a poco, como se despedazaba; la cara pálida y la mirada vacía, pues la noticia era mala, muy mala. Lo presentí nada mas verle, y a juzgar por el comportamiento de Edward, lo sabía.

-Dilo ya Edward, por favor.-musité.

-Me caso en un mes, Isabella está embarazada.

Ya está, mi corazón ya tenía permiso para derrumbarse del todo, solté el aire que había estado manteniendo por inercia.

-¿Entiendes por qué lo voy ha hacer?

-Por supuesto.-repuse rígidamente.- un hijo lo es todo para ti, es lo que siempre has querido.

-Ella está embarazada, de mí hijo;-afirmo mis palabras-yo simplemente no puedo dejarla. Sabes cuanto significa para mí tener un hijo, no, no puedo dejarlos; mi deber es cuidar de mi hijo junto con su madre, de cuidar a la familia que Dios me ha impuesto.

Después de todo él ha ganado, ¿no?-rió sin humor- Se ha quedado contigo, te ha retenido a su lado.

-¿De cuanto…?-logré pronunciar, ignorando deliberadamente su último comentario.

-De dos meses; no, no la he tocado mientras estaba contigo, ni siquiera cuando todavía no habíamos estado juntos íntimamente. Me distancié casi totalmente de ella, salvo algunas salidas juntos totalmente inocentes; creo que ella lo sabe, el que hay otra; y ha estado aguardando hasta el momento en el que yo se lo contaría todo, a el momento en el que ella sabía que la dejaría para contarme lo del embarazo, y entonces retenerme para siempre.

-Tenía que haber imaginado antes lo que sucedía,-continuó diciendo-el por qué de su distanciamiento físico; el por qué de que no me acorralara todas las noches para tener sexo. Estaba embarazada, ya tenía lo que quería.

-Creo que me ama.-dijo tras un tenso silencio-Te digo todo esto para que no te sientas traicionada o engañada por que en ningún momento lo he hecho.

-Lo sé.-respondí con simpleza.-Lo sé.-suspiré la tiempo que una solitaria lágrima descendía por mi mejilla.

-Hoy es mi último día aquí, ya se lo he comunicado a las monjas y a los niños; no quiero hacértelo más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Gracias; debe de haberte sido duro despedirse de los niños.-el asintió con la cabeza e hizo una dolorosa mueca.

-Supongo que esta es nuestra despedida.-aventuró.

-No me rebajaría a ser la amante de nadie, si siquiera por ti, con todo lo que te amo.

-Lo suponía-sonrió con pesar.-Pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Yo te quiero Rosalie, te amo como no sabes cuanto y me duele el alma dejarte.-sollozó cuando la coraza de serenidad que había erguido ante él se desmoronó.

-Pues no me dejes, déjala. Huyamos juntos, yo te daré todos los hijos que quieras.-le dije con repentina desesperación, llorando a la par que él.-Por favor Edward, por favor.

-Sabes que no puedo, por más tentadora que sea la idea, no puedo.-dejé caer mis hombros, derrotada.

Permanecimos un largo rato en silencio; muy lentamente acercó su mano a la mía, que reposaba en mi rodilla, y acarició mis dedos, entrelazando nuestras manos; nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que mi cabeza descansara en su hombro y su mejilla en mi coronilla.

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que hizo de noche, regalándonos besos y caricias furtivas, bastándonos con estar cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo nuestro calor, nuestro aroma; sintiendo el cuerpo del uno pegado al otro, aprovechando los pocos segundos que nos quedaban juntos para grabarnos el uno al otro a fuego en nuestras mentes.

Cada arruga, cada lunar, el color y la textura de el cabello; el ton rosado de sus labios, la tonalidad esmeralda de sus profundos ojos; quería recordar todo de él, absolutamente todo. Quería que los años y la lejanía no hicieran estragos en mi memoria.

El reloj rápidamente dio las 22:00 y Edward no pudo retrasar más su partida, y dejando a Rosalie con el corazón roto, se fue, se fue para sierre jamás.

-Es una pena lo del muchacho, ¿verdad, cielo?-preguntó la hermana Gertrudis cuando Roaslie cruzó el pasillo para subir a refugiarse en los muros de su habitación.

-Si.-dijo sin expresión, viéndose obligada a pararse a conversar con ella.

-Fue muy considerado de su parte preocuparse de encontrar a otro profesor para los niños.

-¿Si?, vaya, no lo sabía.

-Se que estás afectada por su partida, lo veo en tus ojos.- me alzó la barbilla pero yo rehuí su mirada-Erais buenos amigos, pero no te preocupes,-dijo dulcemente-ya verás como vendrá a visitarte.

-Espero que no.-musité.

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó la hermana.

-No, por nada;-medio sonreí-no se preocupe por mí, son cosas mías.-y sin más, subí a mi habitación.

¿Qué por qué?, porque me mataría volverlo a ver, sabiendo que es de otra mujer.

Entré a mi habitación, eché el pestillo, me puse frente a la cama y caí desmoronada, sin fuerzas; ni siquiera me molesté en encender la luz. La habitación estaba en penumbras, como mí alma.

Lloré tumbada boca abajo, ahogando mis sollozos en la almohada; lloré y lloré, sintiéndome vacía y deshecha; una vez más me habían dejado, una vez más me habían arrebatado la oportunidad de ser parte de una familia, de significarlo todo en la vida de alguien, y si bien no todo, por lo menos gran parte de ella. Una vez más, me arrebataron la oportunidad de formar una familia, mí propia famita; esa ilusión que ya creía enterrada, que creía haber sustituido con el amor de las monjas.

Una parte de mí se sentía avergonzada, avergonzada de mi ingenuidad; por que por una vez me había permitido tener fantasías sobre algo que desde el principio me estaba totalmente prohibido. Pese a todo ni una solo vez se me ocurrió pensar "esto está mal", por que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma me decían que nada había sido tan correcto jamás.

 _ **11-11-1991 Forks, Washington (casi un año y medio más tarde)**_

-¡Novicia Rosalie!-exclamó Sara, la nueva postulante a novicia del convento, que estaba en el marco de la puerta que daba al patio, con un paquete marrón apretado contra su pecho.

-¿Si, Sara?-alcé la cabeza de entre los rosales y dejé de podar con la tijera.

-El mensajero le trajo este paquete, me dijo que se lo entregara exclusivamente a usted, tenga.-me tendió el paquete. Yo me quité los guantes y dejé la tijera en el suelo.

-Gracias por traérmelo.- le sonreía al coger el paquete de entre sus manos.

-¿Y bien. Quien lo envía?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Eso no te importa.-la reprendí suavemente.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes; ve a la cocina, hace rato que oí a la hermana Gertrudis llamándote.

-¡Es verdad!, quedamos en que le ayudaría ha hacer la cena.-y sin más, desapareció corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Esta Sara…-murmuré divertida.

Me senté en el banco y revisé el remitente:

 _ **-**_ Editorial Harlequín, calle Luxuri, número 27, Londres.-fruncí el ceño y abrí el paquete con premura.

De dentro del paquete resbaló una hoja.

 _ **Edward Cullen, apartado de correos 10819, calle de la Paz, número 13, Londres.**_

Rosalie supo reconocer "su pequeño mensaje", era su dirección de correo; el le había tendido la mano para que volvieran a estar en contacto, si ella quería…

Lo había escrito en una acción desesperada por saber de ella; apreciaba su gesto, y las palmas de las manos le hormigueaban por coger la hoja y guardársela en el bolsillo del hábito azul cielo que llevaba, pero se obligó ha hacer todo lo contrario, sabiendo que era lo mejor para ella, para los dos, para que no se siguieran atormentando. Se agachó, la cogió del suelo, y la rompió. Mantuvo la mirada a lo alto mientras lo hacía, evitando la tentación de grabar a fuego en su mente la dirección.

… _ **número 13, Londres.**_

Se había ido de Washington, se había mudado junto a su nueva familia a un lugar donde ellos pudieran tener una vida sin fantasmas del pasado; sin resultado, por lo que pude apreciar de su nota. Mi recuerdo seguía acechándolo, carcomiéndole el alma por no estar junto a mí, formando una familia, la nuestra; la que los dos siempre soñamos y anhelamos.

Pero lo nuestro no había podido ser, y lo aceptaba con la entereza que Edward siempre había elogiado.

Dejé de lado esos pensamientos y me centré en el contenido del paquete.

Un libro, nuestro libro.

Hice a un lado el envoltorio y deslicé los dedos por suavemente por la encuadernación de piel marrón, tal vez pasando los dedos por donde una vez él también los había pasado; alcé el libro y lo atraje a mi nariz, olfateando por algún resquicio de su olor. El olor predominante era el del propio libro, pero estaba ahí, un pequeño rastro de él; dulce y fresco, como a menta.

No quería separar el libro de mi nariz, como si fuera una yonkie esnifando droga, pero eso era la pura verdad, él era mi droga; la curiosidad me consumía así que dejé que el libro reposara entre mis manos y mi regazo.

El nombre de Edward Cullen Swan estaba impreso con grandes letras doradas en la cubierta; Swan, ahora era un Swan; hacía tiempo lo sabía y me había acostumbrado a un perpetuo vacío en mi pecho, a ese dolor lacerante que era la pérdida de un ser amado. Aprendí a vivir con el dolor de saberlo lejos y siendo de otra mujer, perteneciendo a otra familia, siendo, formando una familia; pero nunca creí que tuviera que prepararme para esto, para ver la constatación de su matrimonio. Edward Cullen Swan…

Era como verlos con el brazo de ella entrelazado al brazo de él, ver como ella lo marcaba como su posesión.

Seguí leyendo más abajo y leí el título del libro:

 _ **Perdóneme padre, por que he pecado**_

Reí quedamente y abrí el libro, pasé un par de páginas en blanco y leí la dedicatoria:

 _ **Para mí el amor nunca había sido tan tentadoramente prohibido, simplemente por que nunca había conocido lo que es el amor. La persona a la que me dirijo sabrá darse por aludida; te amo y te amaré siempre, a pesar de la distancia.**_

Dejé que la lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla siguiera su curso y pasé página, comenzando a leer.

 **R** ecuerdo perfectamente que fue lo primero que me atrajo de ella en cuanto la vi, fue su extraña mirada, una mezcla de inocente deseo y curiosidad. Siempre tan curiosa…

Una de las cosas que más me cautivó de ella fue su inocencia y fortaleza. Oh, su fortaleza…, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre eso más tarde.

¿De qué estábamos hablando?, oh, si, que fue lo primero que me atrajo de ella; pero me temo que para que me comprendan debo empezar por el principio.

Era una soleada tarde de agosto cuando Silas Brailey tomó una brillante decisión; retribuiría su buena suerte en su profesión ayudando a la comunidad, ¿y que mejor ayuda que ir a dar clases a niños huérfanos?

Precisamente esa misma mañana había visto un folleto del convento de Santa Magdalena…

Rosalie solo pudo llorar y reír a la vez que seguía leyendo, sentada en el que fue el banco de ellos, y que ella todavía seguía considerando de ellos; alumbrada por la suave luz del crepúsculo, aquella que la había acompañado en los momentos más felices y más negros de su vida. Su fiel compañera.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Nota:**_ Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, no eh querido tocarla, aún así sé que tiene fallos –estoy casi segura- y seguramente hoy día podría hacerla mejor, pero ya veremos _ **.**_ Espero que os guste


End file.
